SLYTHERIN
by Myosotis sylvatica
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kisah cinta dua insan yang tersembunyi dibalik kata "Slytherin" / [kumpulan drabble] / [dramione]
1. S(able)

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** HarPott milik bunda JK. Rowling

 **Warning:** Typo(s), Lots of mistake, EYD berantakan, OOC (maybe), dan jauh dari kata 'Sempurna'

 **Dedicated** for **Putri Erlina**

and **DraMione Lovers**

 **Enjoy this fic!**

* * *

 **.**

 **S.L.Y.T.H.E.R.I.N**

 **.**

* * *

 **[S]** **Sable** _; musang kecil._

Draco selalu merasa sebal ketika kawan-kawan atau bahkan _istrinya_ memanggilnya dengan sebutan _musang_ ketika namanya _–bahkan–_ memiliki arti _naga_. Draco bahkan merasa tampangnya sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan hewan yang suka memanjat itu. Huhh...

* * *

"Draco, bisakah kau mengambilkan buku yang berada di atas rak?" Ujar Hermione kepada sang suami yang sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan sibuk membaca laporan keuangan perusahaan.

"Hermione, kau lihat aku sedang sibukkan? kau bisa menggunakan tongkat sihirmu dalam sekali lambaian bukan?" Ucap Draco tanpa mengalihkan atensinya menuju sang istri.

"Iih! Dasar Ferret tidak peka!" Ujar Hermione sambil memalingkan wajah.

"..."

"Aku kan hanya ingin mendapat perhatian sedikit saja" gumam Hermione _–_

"Hhmm?" _–yang ternyata tidak terdengar jelas oleh Draco_. Padahal mereka duduk berdampingan di atas ranjang.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Urus saja perusahaanmu, tidak usah pikirkan aku dan anak kita." Dengus Hermione karena tidak mendapat tanggapan yang berarti dari suami _–tersayangnya._ Ucapan Hermione benar-benar menarik atensi Draco dari lembaran laporan menuju dirinya sendiri.

Draco melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak buku yang berada di pojok ruangan. Kemudian dia membawa buku yang diyakininya cocok bagi ibu hamil _–karena seingatnya Hermione tidak menyebutkan judul buku tertentu–_ dan duduk disamping Hermione sambil menyodorkan buku tersebut kepada Hermione. Hermione bersikap tak acuh pada tangan Draco yang sedang mengulurkan buku padanya.

"Benar tidak mau membaca buku ini?" Tanya Draco sambil mengerling jahil pada sang istri. Hermione memalingkan wajahnya pada apapun, apapun kecuali wajah sang suami yang kini berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak mood untuk membaca lagi." Dengus Hermione. Draco meletakkan buku yang diambilnya tadi di atas nakas samping tempat tidur dengan perlahan.

"Hhh, maafkan Ayah _Sable_ , kuharap kau bisa memaafkan Ayahmu yang tampan tapi dianggap ferret oleh Ibumu sendiri ini." Ujar Draco _uhuk_ sedikit _uhuk_ narsis sambil mengusap pelan perut Hermione yang sudah membesar.

 _Duggh!_ Draco dan Hermione sama-sama merasa kaget saat merasakan sang buah hati seakan merespon ucapan dari Ayahnya tersebut. Sontak Draco dan Hermione kemudian saling berpandangan dan meledakkan tawa bersama. Karena ini adalah moment dimana pertama kalinya sang buah hati bergerak-gerak di dalam perut Hermione.

"Ooh, _Sable_ , kau memaafkan Ayahmu ini?" Tanya Draco ditengah-tengah tawanya.

 _Duggh!_

"Dia bukannya memaafkanmu Ferret! Dia merasa sebal karena kau panggil _Sable_ , iyakan _sayang?"_

"Hey! Bagaimanapun kau memanggilku Ferret, secara otomatis maka anak kita akan menjadi _Sable_." Ucap Draco sambil mengeluarkan cengiran yang sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan!

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan menjadi _Sable_ , karena dia juga memiliki setengah bagian dariku!" Balas Hermione tidak terima. Mendengar balasan Hermione membuat tawa Draco pecah. Sungguh! Ibu hamil sangatlah sensitif _bray!_

"Baiklah, baiklah, dengan begitu maka ia akan terlahir sebagai _Half Sable_." Goda Draco pada Hermione. Pipi Hermione memerah mendengar pernyataan suaminya, karena itu adalah pertanda bahwa anak yang dikandungnya adalah buah hati mereka berdua. Buah cinta mereka. _Half Sable_ mereka.

Malam ini pun menjadi awal mula bagaimana Draco mulai menyukai panggilannya sebagai Ferret, karena Hermione, dan juga _Half Sable_ mereka.

 **[end]**

* * *

 **a/n:** Buat Putri, maaf banget baru bisa di publish dan ini ngaret sangaaatt! I Hope you like it dear,

fanfik ini akan berisi kumpulan drabble, setiap chapter tidak saling berhubungan, dan timeline yang loncat-loncat Hwhwhwh. Ohya, judul dari setiap chapter akan saya ambil dari kata 'Slytherin' jadi total ada 9 chapter yaa.. Semoga saya diberi kelancaran untuk update tiap 2 hari sekali ^o^


	2. L(achrymose)

**Disclaimer:** HarPott milik bunda JK. Rowling

 **Warning:** Typo(s), Lots of mistake, EYD berantakan, OOC (maybe), dan jauh dari kata 'Sempurna'

 **Dedicated** for **Putri Erlina**

and **DraMione Lovers**

 **Enjoy this fic!**

* * *

 **.**

 **S.L.Y.T.H.E.R.I.N**

 **.**

* * *

 **[L] Lachrymose** ks. yang membuat airmata meleleh/ bercucuran.

* * *

Semua orang yang pernah mengenal atau bahkan mendengar nama Draco Malfoy disebut, pasti juga tahu atau mendengar bahwa Dia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Malfoy yang suka mengadu –bahkan suka menangis, alias cengeng. Tapi tentu saja itu semua hanyalah menjadi kenangan akan masa lalu yang sangat-sangat-sangat memalukan bagi Draco Malfoy.

Kini ia telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang mapan _–dan tidak lagi cengeng tentunya._ Hanya mendengar namanya disebut saja sudah membuat orang lain merasa segan dan menaruh rasa hormat. Apalagi setelah Draco berhasil menaklukan hati salah satu pahlawan perang, Hermione Granger, yang telah resmi berganti nama keluarga sejak 10 bulan yang lalu menjadi Malfoy. Banyak orang yang berspekulasi bahwa sebenarnya Draco dan Hermione telah menjalin hubungan sejak berada di Hogwarts, tapi tidak ada orang yang tahu akan kebenaran kabar tersebut.

* * *

Sore ini Draco sedang menemani sang istri tercinta – _yang tengah hamil tua–_ menikmati suasana senja sambil berkeliling halaman belakang Malfoy Manor.

"Pelan-pelan saja Hermione, nanti kau bisa terjatuh jika tidak memperhatikan langkahmu." Tegur Draco saat secara tiba-tiba Hermione mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat hamparan bunga _Daisy_ yang sudah hampir dua minggu tidak dikunjunginya itu.

"Lihatlah Drake, bunga-bunga ini terlihat semakin cantik ketika senja." Ujar Hermione senang tanpa mengindahkan teguran dari Draco. Draco mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul langkah Hermione yang semakin jauh.

"Iya, aku tahu itu sayang, tapi bisakah kau tidak membahayakan dirimu sendiri? Kau membuatku khawatir." Ucap Draco sambil mengandeng tangan Hermione, mengantisipasi gerakan Hermione yang selalu tiba-tiba dan membuat jantung seakan mau copot.

"Maafkan aku Drake, aku benar-benar merasa gembira dapat melihat bunga _Daisy_ milikku terawat dengan sangat baik." Ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum dan membalas erat genggaman tangan Draco. Draco menarik tangan Hermione yang digenggamnya dan mencium tangan tersebut dengan lembut, sarat akan kasih sayang.

Pipi Hermione memerah karena sikap Draco yang kelewat manis tersebut, dan Hermione benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia karena dapat memiliki dan dimiliki oleh Draco seorang, oh tidak, tentu saja Hermione tidak melupakan keberadaan calon buah hati yang kini berada di dalam perutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk saja Mione, tidak baik bagi wanita hamil berdiri dan berjalan-jalan terlalu lama." Ajak Draco sambil membimbing Hermione menuju bangku di taman tersebut.

"Terima kasih Draco," ucap Hermione setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku atas bantuan Draco.

"Karena telah membantumu duduk?" Tanya Draco tak paham atas perkataan sang istri yang dirasanya terlalu ambigu itu.

"Tidak. Iya. Emh, maksudku terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Jawab Hermione sambil menahan rona merah di pipinya. Walaupun Draco telah mendengar pernyataan tersebut berulang kali dalam hidupnya, tetap saja tak merubah kenyataan bahwa hal tersebut dapat membuat jantungnya terasa dipompa berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dan rona merah yang perlahan menjalar di pipinya.

"Hn." Maka Draco pun tak dapat berkata-kata lebih banyak dari konsonan kata tanpa arti yang jelas tersebut. Tak ingin membuat sang istri kecewa karena balasannya yang kelewat kurang ajar itu maka–

 _Cupp.._

–dengan gerakan super cepatnya Draco mengecup kening Hermione. Hermione menolehkan kepalanya secara reflek dan merona menyadari jarak antara dirinya dengan Draco sangatlah dekat.

"Aku juga sangat mencintamu."Ujar Draco tanpa menambah jarak mereka.

Dengan gerakkan cepat Hermione menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Draco dan tersenyum bahagia mendengar pernyataan dari sang suami. Secara tiba-tiba, Hermione merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit pada perutnya –

"–Argh," Hermione meremas pelan perutnya, membuat Draco merasa panik. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Draco membawa Hermione ber- _Apparate_ menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

Hermione langsung mendapat perawatan begitu sampai di rumah sakit. Dokter melarang Draco untuk ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan. Draco mengirim patronus pada keluarga dan kawan-kawannya untuk memberi kabar perihal Hermione. 10 menit kemudian Ayah dan Ibunya datang dan mulai menenangkan Draco. Tak lama kemudian, Harry datang bersama Ginny dan anak pertama mereka –yang telah memasuki usia 9 bulan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hermione? Ron dan Luna tidak bisa datang karena usia kehamilan Luna yang sudah tua." Ucap Harry setelah duduk di samping Draco.

"Entahlah –"

Krieeett...

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka membuat semua yang ada diruang tunggu sontak berdiri,

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya dok?" Tanya Draco menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Selamat, semua berjalan lancar, dan anak anda laki-laki Tuan Malfoy. Silakan melihat keadaan mereka berdua," Ucap dokter tersebut sebelum berlalu pergi.

Draco membuka pintu ruangan dengan perlahan, dan menemukan sang istri yang telah basah oleh peluh sedang menggendong buah hati mereka.

"Hei, Terima kasih Hermione, kau telah berjuang dengan sangat baik." Ucap Draco sambil berjalan mendekati Hermione, Hermione mengisyaratkan Draco untuk mendekat padanya.

Draco pun mendekatkan dirinya pada keluarga kecilnya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas paras jagoan kecilnya. Dia memiliki surai pirang agak kecoklatan, kulit putih kemerahan, pipi yang chubby, dan _–sang jagoan kecil mulai membuka mata–_ sepasang mata kelabu yang identik dengan miliknya sendiri!

Tidak lama setelah membuka kedua manik kelabunya, jagoan kecil mereka pun menangis dengan kencang. Hermione dengan sifat keibuannya, langsung bergerak menyusui buah hati, seakan mengerti alasan mengapa _jagoan_ mereka menangis.

Mendengar suara tangis anaknya _–anak mereka–_ membuat Draco merasa semua pasokkan udara yang tadinya memenuhi ruangan seakan menghilang dan menimbulkan rasa sesak yang seakan membuncah, membuat Draco menjatuhkan air mata. Rasa bahagia yang saat ini memenuhi dirinya membuatnya tak dapat mengontrol diri dan berakhir dengan semakin derasnya lelehan air mata yang jatuh dari kedua matanya.

Di depan ruangan, Lucius, Narcissa, Harry, Ginny –dan James yang sedang tertidur, sedang mengintip peristiwa tersebut dan ikut merasa bahagia atas kejadian ini.

Kini di hadapan sang istri dan buah hatinya –keluarga kecilnya– Draco menangis bahagia. Draco sudah tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang menganggapnya cengeng saat ini. Karena yang dipedulikannya sekarang hanyalah keluarga kecilnya.

 **[end]**

* * *

 **a/n:** Sebenarnya jadwal update nya besok sih, tapi karena besok saya ada keperluan mendadak, maka update nya saya percepat menjadi hari ini. Ku harap kalian semua menyukai chapter kali ini ^o^ terutama buat Putri Erlina :)

Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, mereview, dan mem-follow. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

 **[Malang, 23 Mei 2016]**


	3. Y(outh)

**Disclaimer:** HarPott milik bunda JK. Rowling

 **Dedicated** for **Putri Erlina**

and **DraMione Lovers**

 **Enjoy this fic!**

* * *

 **.**

 **S.L.Y.T.H.E.R.I.N**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Y] Youth** kb. masa muda.

* * *

Masa muda adalah masa-masa yang membahagiakan. Itulah kalimat yang sering kita dengar, tapi tak banyak orang yang mempercayai kalimat tersebut. Bagi mereka, kalimat tersebut hanyalah bualan belaka, _omong kosong_. Draco pernah menjadi orang yang beranggapan seperti itu, sampai pada akhirnya dia merasakan apa itu _masa muda_ yang sebenarnya.

"Sedang menikmati kencan bersama tumpukan buku tua Granger?" Hermione hapal betul suara menyebalkan siapa yang sedang mengganggunya _–lagi–_ kali ini.

"Oh tentu saja, maka dari itu jangan mengganggu kencan kami Tuan Malfoy yang Terhormat, atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu?" balas Hermione sambil menampilkan seringai menyebalkan –bagi Draco tentu saja.

Rahang Draco hampir saja terlepas mendengar penuturan Nona-Sok-Tahu yang kelewat narsis itu, bisa-bisanya gadis itu mencap tindakannya sebagai bentuk kecemburuan. Cihh.. Tentu saja tidak. Draco merasa dirinya berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih menarik dan tampan daripada buku yang sudah tua itu. Draco bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa umur buku itu sudah melebihi satu abad.

"Mana mungkin?! Aku?! Cemburu pada buku tua itu?! Haha! Bahkan aku yakin buku itu tidak akan bisa menyatakan cinta padamu." Astaga. Siapa sebenarnya yang sedang narsis disini?

Tawa Hermione benar-benar hampir meledak jika saja dia tidak ingat dimana dia berada saat ini. Seringai menyebalkan Hermione kembali menunjukan taringnya. Dan Draco benar-benar kesal saat melihat seringaian Hermione untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hari ini. Hermione merubah seringaiannya menjadi senyuman lembut kala melihat raut muka Draco yang masam.

"Baiklah. Buku tua ini memang tidak akan bisa menyatakan cinta padaku, maka siapa yang akan mengucapkan hal manis nan romantis itu padaku?" Hermione masih menampilkan senyum lembutnya itu.

Pipi Draco merona merah, sadar betul akan maksud terselubung dari perkataan Hermione barusan. Dia berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Setelah menghabiskan waktu dua tahun dengan mengganggu Hermione sebagai dalih untuk menarik perhatian Nona-Tahu-Segalanya itu. Akhirnya 7 bulan yang lalu dia menyatakan perasaannya pada sang gadis yang ternyata mendapat reaksi luar biasa mengejutkan. Hermione menerimanya.

"Tentu saja Aku yang akan mengatakannya padamu berulang-ulang. Sampai kau bosan mendengarnya." Draco tidak tahu cara apalagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya selain memalingkan wajahnya menuju rak-rak buku di sana.

Hermione tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan dari kekasihnya itu. Walaupun mereka menutupi hubungan mereka selama ini, semua itu tidak akan mempengaruhi perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati. Menutupi hubungan bukan berarti tak mencintai. Hanya tidak ingin ada yang mengusik. Hermione berpikir untuk memberikan hadiah spesial bagi Draco karena telah berkata manis walau terdengar menyebalkan mengingat nada bicaranya.

Cupp...

"Katakanlah berulang-ulang, dan aku akan selalu mendengarkannya. Karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu." Hermione berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyum Hermione ternyata benar-benar menular!

"Tentu aku akan melakukannya sesuai dengan keinginanmu Hermione. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah wanita kedua yang kucintai dalam hidupku." Draco menarik tangan Hermione menuju tempat dimana jantungnya berada.

"Disini, kau bisa merasakannya kan? Rasa berdebar yang timbul karena aku mencintaimu." Draco menarik tangan Hermione yang mengecupnya lembut, Hermione dapat merasakan bibir Draco tersenyum di tangannya. Hermione tak dapat menahan kedutan pada kedua ujung bibirnya lagi. Tidak ada hal paling menyenangkan dan membahagiakan kecuali mendengar ungkapan kasih sayang dari Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy-nya.

"Iya, aku merasakannya. Jantungmu berdetak sangat keras sekali tadi, apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja dengan mencintaiku?" tanya Hermione dengan pipi yang merona merah menyerupai rambut keluarga Weasley.

"Tentu saja aku sangat yakin." jawab Draco, tak lupa menampilkan seringaian yang dapat membuat banyak gadis pingsan saat melihatnya. Hermione semakin merona melihat seringaian menyebalkan Draco itu.

"Walau jantungmu harus berdetak kencang setiap saatnya?" Oke, Draco benar-benar sudah sangat gemas dengan tingkah Hermione yang kelewat _menyebalkan_ ini. Dengan apalagi Draco harus meyakinkan Hermione? _Adakah yang mungkin ingin memberikan solusi bagi Draco?_

"Iya, karena detakan jantung ini sangat amat menyenangkan. Dan mencintaimu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan."

Suhu di perpustakaan ini menjadi sedikit lebih panas sepertinya. Buktinya, wajah kedua insan yang sedang berbicara di pojok ruangan itu kini sedang merona dengan sangat dahsyat! _Atau mereka sedang mengalami demam?_

Masa muda yang benar-benar menyenangkan ya Draco?

 **[end]**

* * *

 **a/n:** niat awal fanfik ini akan berisi mengenai drabble yang tidak saling berhubungan. But, ternyata waktu saya nulis chapter 2 kemarin, bisa nyambung juga ternyata hehehe dan untuk chapter ini saya gak tau bisa disebut saling berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya atau tidak, yang jelas, di awal chapter sudah ada peringatan mengenai fanfik ini yang terletak pada Author notes ya. Semoga kalian semua suka dengan chapter ini :)

Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, mereview, mem-follow, dan mem-favoritkan fanfik ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

 **[Malang, 25 Mei 2016]**


	4. T(aboo) (ucker)

**Disclaimer:** HarPott milik bunda JK. Rowling

 **Dedicated** for **Putri Erlina**

and **DraMione Lovers**

 **Enjoy this fic!**

* * *

 **.**

 **S.L.Y.T.H.E.R.I.N**

 **.**

* * *

 **[T] Taboo** kb. 1 tabu. 2 larangan, pantang(an).

* * *

Adalah sebuah hal yang tabu bagi penyihir berdarah murni untuk mencintai seorang mudblood. Tapi apa yang dapat diperbuat lagi jika jurang maut bernama _'cinta'_ berhasil menarik dua insan untuk terjebak pada perasaan yang sama? Sang Dark Lord pun juga tak dapat membantu orang yang sudah terlanjur jatuh dengan sihirnya sekali pun. Tapi memangnya _Voldemort–si–hidung–pesek_ itu mau membantu? Tentu saja tidak! Untuk membantu dirinya sendiri bangkit dari kubur pun tak bisa. _Huh_.

Pemuda bersurai platina dan wanita berambut ikal kecoklatan yang tengah di mabuk cinta itu benar-benar sudah tidak memperdulikan apa itu namanya larangan saat ini. Lagipula si _pelontos pesek_ itu sudah tidak lagi hidup. Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama secara normal, dan berbicara sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dibicarakan bagi pengantin baru _–baru lima jam yang lalu tepatnya._

"Hei Berang-berang, kenapa kau memilih berbulan madu di dunia muggle sih?! Tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan di sini." Hermione mendengus sebal mendengar tanggapan sang suami tentang pemilihan tempat bulan madu mereka.

"Dasar Ferret! Kita bahkan akan menemukan banyak hal menyenangkan di dunia muggle ini. Kau pasti akan di buat tercengang nanti!" ujar Hermone yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau harus membuktikannya padaku." Hermione mengangguk yakin mendengar penuturan sang suami.

* * *

"Draco, kemarilah!" Teriak Hermione pada Draco agar pemuda itu dapat mengikuti langkahnya dengan lebih cepat. Draco sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapan istrinya tersebut, dia bahkan tetap berjalan santai tanpa menambah kecepatannya sama sekali

Setelah sampai tepat di puncak bukit, Hermione mendudukkan bokongnya dengan kasar di atas rumput. Hermione menolehkan kepalanya guna melihat sang suami yang berjalan sangat lambat baginya.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku di sini?" Draco mendudukkan dirinya secara perlahan di samping Hermione. Di mata Draco saat ini Hermione benar-benar menakjubkan, bagaimana sinar rembulan yang jatuh tepat menerangi wajah ayu nya, semilir angin yang menerbangkan sedikit rambut ikalnya, dan semua yang melekat pada diri Hermione Malfoy.

"Aku sangat senang melihat bulan, bintang-bintang, dan juga lampu-lampu yang menerangi kota dari atas bukit ini. Semuanya tampak menakjubkan." Hermione melemparkan senyuman tulusnya pada Draco.

"Ya, sangat–sangat–sangat menakjubkan." Draco mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hermione. _Sebenarnya apa yang menakjubkan Drake?_

Draco merasa tidak _–akan pernah–_ merasa menyesal telah melakukan hal tabu untuk mencintai seorang mudblood jika ia dapat menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menkajubkan seperti ini. Dan Draco akan melakukan hal tabu lainnya asalkan dapat bersama Hermione Malfoy.

.

* * *

 **[T] Tucker** kkt. melelahkan.

* * *

Menjadi wanita karir serta ibu rumah tangga secara bersamaan adalah hal yang melelahkan tentu saja. Walaupun kedua kegiatan itu dapat terbantu karena adanya tongkat sihir tetap saja melelahkan.

Tapi bagaimanapun melelahkannya melakukan dua pekerjaan itu secara bersamaan, Hermione menyukai kegiatannya. Segala kegiatannya. Bangun dipagi hari untuk menyiapkan sarapan, menyiapkan pakaian sang suami, membersihkan piring bekas sarapan, pergi bekerja, pulang di sore hari dan langsung membersihkan rumah serta memasak untuk makan malam. Hermione tak memungkiri bahwa dirinya merasa lelah.

Namun ketika dirinya dapat menyambut Draco pulang, melihat seringai menggodanya, merasakan kecupan pada keningnya, semua itu seakan-akan dapat mengisi energi yang hampir terkuras habis menjadi penuh kembali. Dan Hermione menyukai rasa hangat yang memenuhinya sekarang.

Hermione selalu menanti datangnya malam. Dia dapat melihat secara jelas wajah sang terkasih, merasakan dekapannya, deru napasnya, dan segala hal yang melekat pada Draco Malfoy–nya.

Namun ketika Hermione mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan kepala berat, dia benar-benar merasa kesal. Segalanya tampak berkunang-kunang, dia bahkan tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan ranjang. Hal itu pun tak pelak membuatnya merasa kesal dan menangis tanpa sadar.

Draco yang merasakan pergerakan di sisinya mulai membuka kelopak matanya, dan menemukan sang istri tengah menangis sambil membelakanginya. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_

"Ada apa Hermione?" Draco mendudukkan dirinya dan mencoba menenangkan sang istri dengan sentuhannya pada bahu Hermione. Tak mendapat respon yang berarti, Draco mencoba menarik Hermione pada pelukannya. Ketika kening Hermione menempel pada dadanya, Draco merasakan panas yang tak wajar.

"Kau demam Mione. Aku akan meminta izin agar kita diberi libur bekerja hari ini." sebelum Draco sempat meninggalkan ranjang, Hermione menarik lengan Draco dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Draco.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon. Aku akan cepat sembuh dan melayanimu sebagai istri dengan baik. Aku janji!" Draco mengerutkan keningnya, tak paham akan ucapan Hermione. _Mungkin otaknya belum berfungsi dengan baik setelah bangun tidur, atau Hermione yang berbicara melantur karena demam?_

"Aku hanya akan pergi untuk mengirimkan Patronus pada Atasanmu dan Atasanku _sayang,_ aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Ujar Draco sambil mengusap pelan pipi Hermione yang basah akan air mata.

Draco kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, dan segelas ramuan penurun demam.

"Makanlah dulu, dan minum ramuan ini agar kau cepat sembuh." Ucap Draco sambil mencium lembut kening Hermione, berharap dengan memberikan kecupan pada kening Hermione dapat mengurangi suhu tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih Drake, maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu. Seharusnya aku yang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Hermione menyeka air mata yang mulai menggenang.

"Berhenti berkata sesuatu yang tidak dapat ku pahami Mione," Draco mengusap lembut kepala Hermione. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau berhenti bekerja Hermione, atau kita mempekerjakan peri rumah saja, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit karena kelelahan lagi." sambung Draco.

Hermione mendengarkan sambil menyantap bubur buatan Draco, sedikit banyak Hermione mulai berpikir untuk berhenti bekerja di Kementrian dan mengabdikan hidupnya seratus persen untuk melayani sang suami, dan mulai berpikir serius untuk segera mendapat momongan.

"Hmm, mungkin benar apa yang kau katakan Drake, aku akan berhenti bekerja. Aku akan memfokuskan diriku untuk mengurus keluarga kecil kita." Hermione meletakkan mangkuk yang telah kosong diatas nakas. Draco menyodorkan ramuan penurun panas pada Hermione.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu berhenti jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya sayang," Hermione benar-benar merasa beruntung dapat memiliki Draco disampingnya.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau menghargai setiap keputusanku, mendampingiku walaupun aku egois, cerewet –"

"Oh astaga, bukan aku yang mengatakan itu." goda Draco pada Hermione yang, "Aaww!" – _mendapat cubitan pada perutnya._

Mungkin setelah Hermione tak lagi menjadi wanita karir, dia akan tetap merasakan kelelahan suatu saat nanti. Tapi Hermione akan tetap menjalaninya dengan senang hati. Karena kelelahan yang dirasakannya, akan berubah menjadi hal yang menyenangkan saat dapat melayani dan melihat senyum bahagia sang suami. Draco Malfoy. Menjadi ibu rumah tangga bukanlah hal yang buruk rasanya. _Benarkan Hermione?_

 **[end]**

* * *

 **a/n:** Maafkan saya karena keterlambatan update _hwhwhw_ **:'c** sebagai gantinya pada chapter kali ini saya memasukkan dua dribble sekaligus. But, saya ngerasa chapter kali ini agak gimana gitu, kosong, kayak gak ada feel sama sekali **:'c** Mungkin kalian juga ngerasa gitu? Tapi kuharap kalian suka **c':**

Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, mereview, mem-follow, dan mem-favoritkan fanfik ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

 **[Malang, 29 Mei 2016]**


	5. H(itherto)

**Disclaimer:** HarPott milik bunda JK. Rowling

 **Warning:** Drama lil'bit Humor ya!

 **Dedicated** for **Putri Erlina**

and **DraMione Lovers**

 **[Draco's POV]**

 **Enjoy this fic!**

* * *

 **.**

 **S.L.Y.T.H.E.R.I.N**

 **.**

* * *

 **[H]** **hitherto** kk. sampai sekarang (ini).

* * *

Aku tahu seharusnya aku berhenti sejak lama, namun ternyata aku tak dapat meninggalkan sebuah kebiasaan yang mulai mendarah daging dalam diriku. Aku tahu bahwa apa yang kulakukan adalah salah. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak memiliki pilihan. Seharusnya saat itu kau membawa serta bayanganmu, agar aku dapat menjalani hidupku secara normal tanpa bayang-bayang darimu.

Bahkan sampai detik ini aku masih bisa mengingat warna baju yang kau kenakan dimalam ketika _kita_ berbincang terakhir kali. _Oh, bisakah kuanggap kegiatan yang kita lakukan saat itu sebagai berbincang?_

* * *

"Apa benar kabar yang ku dengar Drake?" Mataku membulat, darimana Hermione mendengar hal ini?

"Itu memang benar Mione," mau tak mau aku harus segera memberitahunya.

"Jangan lakukan itu Drake! Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan perbuatan keji itu!"

"Aku tak memiliki pilihan Mione, mengertilah. Kumohon."

"Kau sudah berjanji Draco! Kau bilang apapun yang terjadi kau tak akan—KAU TAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!" jari telunjuknya seakan menghakimi ku. Tanpa perasaan— _saat itu—_ kutepis jari telunjuknya yang tengah menekan-nekan dadaku.

"Tahu apa kau?! Kurasa kita memang tak sebaiknya bersama Granger."

Aku berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Hermione. Betapa bodohnya aku saat itu. Aku masih mengingat isak tangisnya. Dan aku tak merasa bangga sama sekali, karena akulah penyebab tangisnya. Karena aku Kau menangis. Serasa ada ratusan orang melemparkan mantra _Cruccio_ padaku.

* * *

Aku sadar bahwa aku brengsek. Aku pengecut. Tapi aku benar-benar tak pernah mengkhianati perasaanmu padaku Mione, perasaanku padamu. _Perasaan kita._

Mungkin seharusnya Aku menolak perintah itu sejak awal dan menanggung resikonya. _Atau_ seharusnya Aku mengatakan padamu semuanya, semuanya tentang perintah lelaki _brengsek—berhidung—pesek_ itu. Atau 'kita' sebaiknya tidak pernah ada, dan biarkan hanya ada Aku _sang—kegelapan,_ dan Kau _sang—bintang_. Namun aku tak pernah menyesali hubungan yang pernah kita jalani bersama selama ini.

Dan Aku juga tak menyesali perpisahan Kita.

... atau mungkin tidak.

Karena rupanya setelah perang berakhir tak ada kesempatan kedua bagiku. Hanya dengan melihat pancaran kedua matamu padanya saja sudah membuatku mengerti. Bahwa aku hanya harus mundur teratur dan melihatmu bahagia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Weasley.

Namun rupanya melihatmu berbahagia dan bersanding dengan pria lain benar-benar membunuhku hingga berjuta-juta kali—sebanyak itu juga aku merasakan sakitnya mati. Memang seharusnya sejak awal aku tak mempercayai apa kata penyair itu. Tak pernah kusangka patah hati akan sebegini mengenaskannya.

 **[end]**

* * *

 **a/n:** halo! Lama tak bersua :')) aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan pada kalian tentang kebiasaan burukku yang satu ini. Aku sadar sudah membuat janji—tanpa memperhatikan kemampuanku untuk mengatur waktu. Aku benar-benar payah dalam hal itu guys, i'm so sorry :'))

ehm, dan aku sangat-sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang—mungkin sedang menunggu fic ini(?) oh iya, chapter kali ini ku kasih sedikit bumbu-bumbu hurt/comfort dan sedikit humor ya—mungkin kalian ada yang ngerasain sedikit humornya?

sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya kawan-kawan *tebar cinta*

 **[Malang, 4 Desember 2016]**


End file.
